The Honorary Inuzuka
by TsukikoUchu
Summary: Revamped version of Becoming an Honorary Inuzuka, with better details and plot line so I'm not just copying the old story, some parts will be similar, the rest will not be, so please enjoy it's been bothering me that i discontinued this story so hopefully you guys will like it Warning There will be a rape scene like in the old version
1. Prologue

200 years ago before the warring states era, the Inuzuka Clan bore an heiress Koimi Inuzuka who bonded with a male ninken and the two happened upon a man who wielded no chakra to speak of until she gifted it to him by making him an Honorary Inuzuka.

His name was Ren and bonded with a female ninken, the Elders of the Inuzuka Clan were furious but every test they threw at the previously civilian man he passed, Ren did the new moon ritual from night to morning to night again and grew stronger each day.

While this happened Ren fell in love with Koimi, the woman who had gifted him this chance to become something great but when he asked for her hand, Koimi's Father refused, her mother on the other hand wanted to give him a chance.

But no opportunities presented itself to her to test Ren, the chance came months later surprisingly when Koimi was kidnapped, Ren did everything he could to find her and get her back but was starting to become hopeless that he would never see her again.

Until one night in his sleep he felt her soul reach out to his, calling to him and soon after Ren found where Koimi was being held and rescued her successfully with his bonded companion and upon their return both of Koimi's parents granted Ren permission to marry their daughter.

Giving to them two rings that passed emotions to one another, they were special rings that when a promise was made on them and merged with the others chakra they would never come off and allow the other to feel emotions.

Their lives went on they married and their ninken mated, but one day after years of life together Koimi the pretty pink haired green eyed Inuzuka Heiress and Ren the brunet, onyx eyed man and their ninken passed on, only to reincarnate every generation, to find love with each other yet again over and over.

This is a tale of their reincarnations 10 generations later, the two will face hardships and trials the likes of which had never been seen, they will find love and friendship and lead the Inuzuka Clan into an entirely new era.


	2. Chapter 1

~Present Day Konohagakure~

The Leaf Village had just gotten a newly inaugurated Hokage, Tsunade Senju, the Fifth and Sakura had just been sent on a mission to collect herbs for the woman, unaware of the danger waiting to befell her.

But the girl was ever dutiful as she signed out and went into the forest outside the village to complete her mission 'I hope Sasuke-kun gets better soon' Sakura thought to herself, making it to the little herb garden.

And with that she began picking herbs, not noticing the lurking threat that lingered nearby and unknowing of the fact that she was about to become a victim, because hiding behind a group of tree's were the Sound Four, Orochimaru's bodyguards.

"I say we leave the brat" Tayuya suggested, seeing no point in wasting time with the girl who probably didn't have the information they needed to get Sasuke Uchiha on their side like Orochimaru had ordered them to do.

Her statement was followed by glaring, daring the others to challenge her the only female member of the group, Jirobu seemed to agree with her actually even though he shook his head at her language "And I say we kill her" Kidomaru said crossing his arms all four of them over his chest.

The last member of their group Sakon had a different opinion "No we'll do neither, I think we could use the little genin brat" Sakon smirked thinking of all the disgusting things he could do to the girl in order to get her talking.

No one could refute him any so with that in mind he moved forward chakra masked as he snuck up behind the pinkette who was picking herbs and putting them in a basket, to concentrated on her task to realize he was right behind her.

Sakon waited until she'd stood and then grabbed the brat, placing the sharp edge of his kunai against her neck as she did so, Sakura panicked and opened her mouth to scream for help when she was abruptly cut off by her attacker slapping a hand harshly over her mouth.

Probably leaving a mark "Be quiet and if you don't want to be hurt, you will give me all the information you have on Sasuke Uchiha" Sakon hissed, leaking killing intent and enjoying the way she trembled in his hold.

Goosebumps rose on her flesh as she broke into a cold sweat but Sakura was stubborn and shook her head resolutely "You will never get anything out of me" Sakura vowed shaking off the guys hand and wiggling from his hold somehow.

Then forgoing the basket she took off in the direction of the Leaf Village in hopes to reach safety before anything happened to her while she was vulnerable "GET BACK HERE YOU STUPID BRAT" Sakon snarled after her.

Already on her heels despite the head start she'd gotten from escaping him which had stunned him somewhat "LIKE HELL YOU BASTARD" Sakura screamed back at him, dodging the shuriken that whizzed past her face creating a cut.

Heart pounding as she felt him coming closer so she swerved in hopes to loose him as she darted through a tight grouping of tree's and circled back, unfortunately in spite of her efforts she was slammed into from behind and knocked to the ground.

Making her let out a cry from the sudden pain "Fuckin bitch you went and got me all pissed off, but I will give you one more chance to tell me what I want to know or else your gonna get hurt" Sakon growled low in her ear.

Pressing her harshly into the ground and feeling her bones protesting, imagine his surprise when she shook her head again "I will never rat out my teammates so go ahead and threaten to hurt me all you want" Sakura spat.

Bracing herself for the pain that was coming as her attacker sighed "Guess I'll have to hurt you then" Sakon murmured darkly as he pulled out a kunai and slammed it into the ground next to her face, creating a long gash on her face.

And he took satisfaction in the way the injury bled, Sakura held back the whimper that nearly escaped from her mouth and kept her eyes devoid of tears, not giving the man any pleasure out of the situation, and surely someone would come find her, she just had to be patient.

"Playing tough are you, I'll knock that crap right out of you little bitch" Sakon bent his head to whisper in her ear once again, cutting her face again with his kunai, but she remained stubbornly quiet, until he got tired of marking up her pretty little face.

So to shock her into making a sound he squeezed her side and twisted her flesh harshly, but she locked her jaw and screwed her face up in concentration even as she squirmed beneath him "Th..That won't work on me" Sakura gasped out, struggling to breathe.

Her attacker let out an ominous laugh at that then felt herself get jerked upright and thrown into a tree before she was pinned to it, allowing her to see him for the first time since he'd approached "How about that, feel like talking now bitch" Sakon asked.

Slamming her into the tree a couple more times for good measure "Scum-bag" Sakura cursed and spit at him attempting to get free once again, for her efforts, her attacker headbutted her, nearly knocking her unconscious.

But stayed awake out of pure will and stubbornness "Man your annoying, usually I like my women stubborn, but your just simply annoying" Sakon stated casually, holding her up by her throat and getting tired of her refusal to tell him anything.

"Who are you and what do you want with Sasuke" Sakura demanded, attempting to get information while she could, still certain that someone would come rescue her, someone had to otherwise she didn't think she would make it out of this situation alive.

He shook his head "Did you forget I was the one asking questions here" Sakon breathed right in her face and Sakura held her breath, disgust filling her at his horrendous breath, she almost gagged to but she forced the urge down.

"Fine, won't talk, play time is over then" Sakon sighed after several minutes of utter silence then he gripped one of her peaks in between his fingers and pinched it painfully, the girl opened her mouth and let out a shriek that could wake the dead.

Obviously never having prepared to deal with any assault on her young body for a moment he stood there and repeated his actions until her eyes were brimming with unshed tears "Ready to talk" Sakon demanded.

Glaring emerald met onyx and as he brought his hand up to her face she struck out and sunk her teeth into his flesh, biting him as she had Zaku Abumi another boy from Otogakure like this person was.

Sakon hissed and reeled back in slight pain before backhanding her across her already cut up face, splitting her lip as a crack sounded through the air, indicating he'd broken her jaw given the dark black bruise that bloomed on her face in the form of his hand.

From the force of the blow she also landed harshly on the ground, this made him laugh and the little bitch looked up at him fearfully hearing the maniacal laughter and then he had her pinned down again, feeling her body up again.

It was about now that Sakura realized that no one would be coming to rescue her from the dire situation she was in, so she renewed her struggles in an attempt to escape once more but her attacker wasn't budging an inch.

And she was especially afraid when a truly malicious smile spread across his face "Well I suppose since I can't get any information out of you, I might as well have my fun with you and kill ya afterwards" Sakon said.

Shrugging heartlessly as he pulled out his kunai again, then he held it out in contemplation before he swooped down and claimed her lips, stealing her first kiss, then when she tried to twist her head to the side he bit her already split lip harshly.

Making it bleed, she couldn't help the cry she let out, even as he licked at the blood that dribbled down her chin before pulling away his own lips smeared with her blood, it made her sick to her stomach at how disgusting this guy was.

The worst had yet to come she realized when he took the kunai and started slashing away at her shorts until the article of clothing was nothing but scraps of material, her squirming began again as she started chanting "No" repeatedly.

Clearly this was doing her no good as what remained of her shorts were torn from her body and she was lifted and thrown face first onto the ground, another crack filled the air, as her arm got pinned underneath her, Sakura let out another scream of pain, only her second since the start.

Before she was of the mind to try and get away, Sakura was jerked upright and onto her knee's, allowing her to see that he'd removed his pants and his manly parts were just a millimeter from her face.

Immediately she clenched her jaw shut regretting the action but there was absolutely no way that she was going to allow him to do what he wanted with her "Open up or I'll force you to" Sakon ordered darkly.

Though he should have known the girl was to stubborn for her own good as she kept her mouth shut, so he gathered her short hair up and gave it a painful yank and when that didn't work he pinched her nose shut.

Until she had no choice but to open her mouth in order to breathe and in that moment in one effortless movement he'd slammed himself all the way into the back of her throat, Sakura gagged as bile came up from her stomach.

Did this stop her tormentor no, he continued to piston himself in and out of her mouth and she found it hard to breathe, but her attacker held her until her lips were blue from lack of oxygen and her eyes had nearly bulged from her head.

Meanwhile Sakon was taking his sweet ole time thrusting in and out of her mouth, musing inwardly over the fact that it had been awhile since he'd been in anything this tight until he felt his orgasm rushing up on him.

With a hiss Sakon released in her mouth and let her go, Sakura twisted to the side and puked, naively thinking that it was over, how wrong she was when her attacker shoved her down on her stomach crushing both of her arms beneath her with another crack.

He didn't give her a chance to fight as he gripped her hips and yanked her back "PLEASE NO" Sakura screamed in ultimate agony as his member found it's mark and rammed into her all the way to the hilt.

Causing him to smirk in satisfaction "Should have just talked bitch" Sakon whispered in her ear as he jerked her against him, thrusting harshly into her and making it as painful as possible since she had been a virgin prior to this.

Her only response was to cry and scream loudly for help as he thrust in and out of her unprepared body, her cries inevitably brought about his second orgasm as he came in her, right against her cervix before pulling out.

Sakura lay there as he pulled up his pants and grabbed his kunai "Time to die now bitch" Sakon informed gripping her harshly by the hair to slash his weapon across her throat, though apparently she had a little bit more fight left in her.

In spite of her broken arms despite the pain the action caused her she slapped the knife out of his hand sending it flying away from them then she stood in his shock and aimed a particularly vicious kick at the spot between his legs.

Sakon went down agony radiating from his manhood but he wasn't about to let her get away and before she could had her pinned down again "Little whore I was going to end your life quickly, not now though I'm going to make sure you pay for doing that to me" Sakon snarled in her face.

Punching her in the stomach, the chest, a rib cracked, the face, a crunch, her nose broke, blood was flowing profusely from her nose now, he socked her in the eye, blackening it, he wrapped a hand around her throat cutting off her air way as he continued his beating.

Unfortunately for him someone heard Sakura's cries and smelled her blood and he had to avoid getting slammed into by two different entities "FANG OVER FANG" Kiba yelled driving the enemy back until he had fled.

Then he slammed onto his knee's next to Sakura's broken body "Ki…ba" Sakura whispered, voice hoarse and throat sore from the screaming she done for the past hour, tears still making a path down her cheeks.

Kiba felt like throwing up "Hang on Sakura it's okay I'm going to get you to the hospital, Akamaru watch my back in case he decides to come back" Kiba requested of his bonded partner as he gently lifted Sakura.

Eliciting more screaming from the girl who was in a lot of pain at the moment, once he had her secure in his arms Kiba took off running, Akamaru keeping a look out for the attacker until they reached the gates.

Those on guard were shocked and horrified but sensing the boys urgency they let him pass without signing in as was standard procedure, Kiba flew down the streets, making it to the hospital in record time as he noticed Sakura had begun struggling to breathe.

So he burst his way through the lobby doors yelling at the top if his lungs "We need help Sakura Haruno is badly injured, she was attacked while outside the village and she's having trouble breathing" Kiba shouted.

Spurring medics into action and she was quickly taken away on a stretcher while another asked questions of him before going to help with the healing, and seeing as there was no way he could just leave Kiba took a seat in the waiting room, Akamaru curled up in his lap.

He sat there for three hours until a medic told him he could see Sakura, Kiba didn't waste a second as he hopped up and tore off down the hall to the room he could smell Sakura resting in "Hey" Kiba greeted quietly after knocking.

Though he hadn't gotten an answer so he'd simply entered the hospital room "Ki..Kiba th..thanks for rescuing me" Sakura smiled awkwardly at him still in a large amount of pain obviously given the bruises that still littered her body.

"No problem, who was that anyway" Kiba asked, taking a seat in the chair that was positioned right at her bedside wanting to get a few questions answered before he went to inform the Hokage of what had happened to Sakura.

It was doubtful that it would be a very pleasant meeting "Du..Dunno I asked but he wouldn't tell me just kept demanding over and over for me to tell him information about Sasuke" Sakura admitted.

Kiba cursed causing her to flinch "I'm sorry" Kiba winced, reaching for her hand which had an even bigger reaction as Sakura jerked away from him violently before her eyes widened then filled with tears as she realized what she'd done.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry" Sakura cried the word repeatedly curling in on herself and rocking and Kiba had no idea what to do until Akamaru let out a little yip and he set the pup up on the bed.

Immediately Sakura wrapped her arms around Akamaru, calming somewhat but still afraid of him obviously, she would probably be afraid of every guy she came into contact with after this point due to the trauma she had just experienced.

After several minutes Sakura found her voice again "Ts..Tsunade-sama needs to know bu..but I'm not all..allowed to leave fo..for a few days" Sakura sniffled then distracted herself by stroking Akamaru's fur.

Having suspected as much Kiba stood "I'll go, you stay Akamaru I'll be back in a bit" Kiba offered, instructing his ninken to remain with Sakura as he began his trek to the Hokage Tower until he was stood before Tsunade.

Who must have known something was wrong already given the look on her face "What Inuzuka I have paperwork to do in case you didn't notice" Tsunade barked when he stood there for a few minutes taking time away from her work.

Eventually he seemed to brace himself for some reason then let loose with the news "Sakura was attacked while outside the village, he beat and raped her Hokage-sama, the only thing she could get out of him was that he wanted information on Sasuke Uchiha" Kiba informed.

Taking several large steps back and plastering himself against the door of the office when Tsunade broke her desk into splinters "Where Is She Now" Tsunade demanded to know breathing harshly and trying to reign in her anger before she destroyed anything else.

A shudder rolled through him but Kiba answered "Hospital, I rescued her about three and a half hours ago and took her straight there, I'm sorry for not informing you sooner Hokage-sama but I wanted to get some more information if I could" Kiba admitted.

Not that he had but it was the thought that counted right, Tsunade rubbed her forehead, relieving the headache that suddenly pounded through her temples with a burst of healing chakra then sat "How bad" Tsunade inquired a little calmer now.

"By the time I got her to the hospital she was struggling to breathe from the punctured lung, she also had two broken arms, a broken jaw, broken nose and an orbital fracture, plus the broken rib, there was multiple contusions and bruising on her neck" Kiba listed.

Tsunade felt faint at all the injuries the young girl she'd sent out hours ago to collect herbs had sustained "Thank you Inuzuka, let Haruno know that she can take the next couple of weeks off from any missions to recuperate from the attack" Tsunade said after a moment.

Kiba nodded then bowed before turning on his heel and exiting the office to get back to the hospital as quickly as he could, unfortunately when he did get back Sakura was asleep, Akamaru snoozing against her side.

Prompting a small smile from him though he knew he needed to get home soon or his Ma would really be angry with him so he scribbled a note for Sakura letting her know about her time off, scooped Akamaru up into his arms and left.

Meanwhile outside the village Sakon was being tormented by the rest of his group "I told you we should have left her ass" Tayuya taunted smugly making them all realize what had happened, Sakon had failed utterly at that.

"Shut up bitch" Sakon spat at her clearly pissed that he'd let his prey get away like she had only because that other brat had come to her rescue, not only that he hadn't gotten anything out of her, not her name and especially not any information about Sasuke.

Right then he made a vow only to himself that when he got his hands on that brat Sasuke Uchiha he was going to drill the boy for information about the pink haired bitch so he could hunt her down and kill her like he should have instead of playing around with her like he had.

The following morning Kiba came to visit Sakura in the hospital with a vase of flowers that basically meant get well, he was quite relieved when he found her sitting up eating the hospitals disgusting food "G..Good M..Morning" Sakura waved shyly.

Having jumped a little at his appearance "Yeah morning, did you read the note I left you" Kiba greeted, keeping mostly to himself as he set the flowers he'd bought down on the table, trying not to think about how Sakura suddenly reminded him of Hinata.

Sakura nodded slowly "Tel..Telling her couldn't have been easy s..so thanks Kiba and for the flowers to" Sakura flashed him a small smile nothing like her usual ones as he sat in the abandoned chair seeing as he was the only one from their class that knew about her attack.

"Eh I figured they'd cheer you up so it was nothing" Kiba shrugged lightly even as he lifted Akamaru and put him on the hospital bed for Sakura to cuddle, the little pup didn't mind at all as he simply wagged and allowed her to bestow affection on him.

Until Kiba had to leave again and for the next three days he was her sole visitor at the hospital besides the medics and he was there when she was released as well "Right thanks again for helping me Kiba" Sakura said.

As they stood awkwardly outside the hospital avoiding each others gaze "Want me to walk you home" Kiba offered not wanting her to be on her own just yet, Sakura nodded so they went to her house only to find it completely devoid of life.

"Guess my parents are out on a mission" Sakura grimaced, feeling hopelessly lost, her entire world had been turned on it's axis, and while she was lost in thought her feet started leading her to the Hokage Mountain.

To sit on the Second Hokage's head it wasn't until Kiba spoke that she realized he'd followed her "So what are you going to do, do you have anyone to stay with" Kiba asked sitting next to her though he was careful not to sit to close in case she freaked out on him.

Sakura shook her head "I don't know Kiba and I can just stay on my own" Sakura declared in false bravado, truthfully she was terrified of being on her own again when there was a possibility her attacker could find her and really kill her this time.

What she wasn't expecting was Kiba to get up and stand in front of her "Like hell I'd allow that to happen Sakura, you can come stay at my place, my Ma would understand if I told her we were friends and all that" Kiba informed firmly.

"But…." Sakura began only to get cut off once more by Kiba who went on a long winded rant apparently having a lot to say to her and seeing as she had no choice, she sat there and listened as all her faults were listed.

Then Kiba took a deep breath "And I think I'm the one who can help you Sakura if you'd stop chasing after Uchiha like the fan-girl I know you aren't, you could be strong" Kiba finished, breathing a little heavily from his unexpected rant.

Before he saw the wide emerald eyes and he thought maybe he shouldn't have done that as Sakura stared at him "There's no possible way, Naruto and Sasuke are way out of my league" Sakura admitted after some time, feeling pathetic.

Especially with recent events "Not if you had someone dependable, like for instance me, my Ma and Sis, we can get you started on the path to being the best kunoichi in all of Konohagakure" Kiba grinned.

Holding out his hand and waiting with baited breath as Sakura slowly took it and he hefted her up onto her feet, then he led her down the steps of the Hokage Mountain "Then I'll swear to do my best" he heard her vow, viridian orbs narrowed in determination as he led her to his clan's compound.


End file.
